gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Pizes Team
Welcome to the official Glee Wiki page in support of the relationship between Puck and Lauren. If you ship this awesome, stereotype-destroying romance between these two badasses, sign up now! Rules and Regulations #Respect the views of other people; even if their arguments really do suck. #Do not spam. Nobody likes a spammer. #Do not delete anything that you didn't post yourself. #Do not instigate any ship wars. It makes you seem desperate for the continuation of your own shipping preference. If this template applies to you, you belong on this page. Feel free to look around, view some videos, enjoy some pictures and comment on the love that is Pizes. Gleeks That Support Pizes # LoserLikeMeTalk to MeMy Blog # FrancEngland #[[User: Immagleek18|'Did you get my text?']] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'Yes...']] #ArcaneSideburns #Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) #SweetPorcelain #WillDaGleek #Rachelberryfan #Kiba91 #José #Luck-ynumber7 #Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss #Yeah we danced on tabletops and took too many shots #Elvah1 #Angelique644 #gleek1537 #Just a Lucky Person #MikeandTinaLOVEFOREVER #Kathy22 #Quamfan #SariahOStalk #D-Dizzle Charlie Swagron #Finntanalover99 #Sushi Master :D #Tike4Ever #CHRIS COLFER TALENTEDPURE AWESOME #Mrs.Chris Colfer #FunnyFlyby I've shipped this hard since Special Education but forgot to sign ._. The Badass Gallery A collection of photos showing off our favourite badass pairing. Feel free to add pictures to the gallery. Luck-Pizes.jpg I Ship Luck.jpg LUCK.jpg Luck2.jpg Luck1.gif Luck3.jpg Luck4.JPG Luck5.jpg Luck6.jpg Luck Prom Picture.png Lack_of_Luck_Boycott.png Luck_Armwrestle.png Luck Bar.png Ring Pop Luck.png glee27.jpg WhoYouAreLuck.png AreYouAnAngel.png PizesDumpster.png Tumblr llnpaymOjW1qktrpqo1 500.jpg tumblr_lmg613TBXc1qkw80mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmsdm5D7qm1qblz47o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnal7x4Mmc1qbmqtto1_1280.jpg tumblr_loq1zqaFgN1qhoazho1_500.jpg|What we call foreshadowing... <3 tumblr_lixii0bnfR1qdyu51o1_500.jpg tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o1_500.gif|What is this place? Part 1 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o2_500.gif|What is this place? Part 2 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o3_500.gif|What is this place? Part 3 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o4_500.gif|What is this place? Part 4 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o5_500.gif|What is this place? Part 5 tumblr_lo17rrDrac1qclt79o1_500.gif tumblr_lm8gz4U0WW1qbbhc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnsv74OkgF1qd2r1so1_500.gif tumblr_lm8ysy3L3N1qe66tz.gif tumblr_llrwobH21T1qczycz.gif tumblr_lntfoxzhHK1qbo56qo1_500.png tumblr_loetkiF9VH1qlaz94o1_500.jpg tumblr_lcqbj8W4lk1qaub83o1_500.gif tumblr_llquzfI3W61qg0r0o.gif tumblr_lncatyK2wE1qa1sw1o1_500.gif tumblr_lpib9uiCTc1qkf9g6.png tumblr_ll3hm3adzi1qbx9e7o1_500.gif tumblr_li599iGDGZ1qa7z63o1_500.jpg tumblr_lm4w0bE3ai1qai2coo1_500.png tumblr_lm6i2eOYOW1qi7ntg.gif tumblr_lmxjbn47851qkzek2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lpw1z9sH5H1qdctp9o1_400.png tumblr_lo0b7ky3t51qguho5o1_500.gif tumblr_lnp2fzbAOM1qczycz.gif tumblr_lphl4q8x9Y1qclt79o1_500.gif The Badass Quirks Tumblr lmyiaprgB31qjj7cfo1 r1 500.jpg tumblr_ln6kvyJOlB1qjj7cfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ln7p99WOKA1qjj7cfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnae6eHQ3l1qjj7cfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lo8ocijHGk1qjj7cfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lo720iOUPv1qjj7cfo1_500.jpg tumblr_loosf1b2X31qlaajpo1_500.jpg Fanfiction Looking for something good to read? Look no further. Lose yourself in the words of some fellow Pizes lovers. Hello by Sucker4Puckerman08 Always Him by Crysie1979 Surrender To Me by Crysie1979 '' 'Home with You' by ''Crysie1979 Lauren's Birthday Gift by Crysie1979 Text Messages by Crysie1979 Feelings by Crysie1979 What the Hello by Crysie1979 Sometimes Wishes Come True by daisyatomic Sneeze by'' ToxicTopaz'' With a Little Luck by Gentern Taylor My Funny Valentine by thepiraticalconductor He's All That by'' Lauren808'' Different Breed by BriyerRose Leading Man Material by'' BriyerRose'' Ready for the Big Time by Comfster Big girl, you are beautiful by babyhippogriff Contemplating Puckerman by shopgirl152 Untitled by utahgirl91 High School Loveline and the Rumors that Follow by'' jailynn'' Blissful Luck by Amethyst Archer Additionally, there is a Fanfiction.net community dedicated to Pizes stories. This can be found here. Please feel free to add any other Pizes-related stories you may find. Quotations The Badass Cinema Sit back and enjoy this collection of short film clips focusing on Pizes. This cinema was put together for the Pizesians, by the Pizesians. thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right|Pizes poking a little fun at the Hummelberry duet Category:Teams